Power of the Elements
by Mythical Mew
Summary: Each legendary bird, Articuno, Moltre, and Zapdos, protects a stone of it's respective power. When merged it forms a power that is stronge than any other. A group sets out to make sure this doesnt happen while others set out to abuse this power.
1. The Prophecy

(Disclaimer: First of all I do not own Pokemon, so I am just using my imagination here!  
  
Second of all this is an interactive fiction because it involves other peoples characters, there is no other way that it is interactive. All suggestions, comments, or questions please just say in a review, and if you want your privacy just email me at fireyarcanine@hotmail.com  
  
To all who signed up: There is about twenty characters that are going to be in this fiction and I promise that all of your characters will be in it, their role may be big or may be small I do not know yet. But no one will be left out. Do not force me to use your character since I will just not use it, you will just have to wait and let the plot flow. All major events that happen to your chars [like death] I will ask your consent if I can do that through via email. Except for that, you gave me the right to use your characters in any way that I wish.  
  
Lastly, but not least no more people may sign up. I got enough people to use and I know it will be hard asnd im sorry if you're late but if you REALLY want ot addd in your chaacter say so in a review and email me and we may talk about [Your character needs to be exceptional for me to take a late entry] That is all I have to say. This fiction may be pretty long so bear with me and review once you're done]  
  
Chapter One: The Prophecy  
  
Pokemon and Humans had always worked together to build modern day of society. A trainer and his or her Pokemon hold a strong bond between each other, having to endure the tests and obstacles of becoming a Pokemon trainer. Beneath their noses, there is much havoc. Those, corrupted by power and greed, like the infamous Giovanni from Team Rocket, will do whatever he wants to get rare Pokemon at hand, and sell them to traines for large sums of money. Forces try to stop Team Rocket from controlling the world, but it is inevitable. Good and Bad will always remain in conflict, an equal amount of people having bad intentions and an equal amount having good intentions. Team Rocket will do whatever they want so they get the lead, so they can have and maintain power. They had found just the thing.  
  
Walking through the long corridors in the headquarters of Rocket Headquarters, located in a secret ground passage way underground in Viridian City, Giovanni had walked into a room full of men who were staring like zombies at computer screens. The room was shaped as a box, the walls and floor having the modern "techno" look. The walls were a plain white, with lamps hanging down giving the people inside light. The floors had been tiled and were a pastel blue, with a slight layer of wax over it, giving it shine. In several rows, like the people were students in a classroom, were tables lined up with computers. Men wearing lab coats starred at their monitors, looking down at their keyboard whenever they wish to type.  
  
With a grin of satisfaction on his face, seeing that all these people were under his influence and they could not do anything about it, Giovanni walked over to the head of this certain department. His desk was located in the top right corner of the rows, he looked like all the other ordinary men who were his slaves so he can have world dominancy. Brown short locks of hair that had been quite grown out, long bangs brushed to the side. A white lab coat encased his thin frame. Spectacles, held by his nose, were placed in front of his eyes, giving him good vision. Chestnut colored oculars starred at the monitor processing all the information the computer was giving him.  
  
"Hello, sir," the man's attention was diverted from the computer screen once he saw the shadow of Giovanni on his monitor. He turned his head to see the powerful man and just trembled as the man towered over him, "how could I help you today?" He asked while slightly cowering.  
  
He knew like every other employee how Giovanni was like as a leader, a good one at having people under his control, but everyone feared him. They knew his ways, knowing what he would do just so he can get a piece of information or someone under his control. He used several methods of violence and persuasion, able to make someone's life a living nightmare if they do not go along with his orders or fail to participate.  
  
"I want to know how your work is going dealing with the tablet we had found on the shore of the Seafoam Island, inscribed with many words that we cannot understand. You said that it would not be that hard to translate, as it is not in a language we do not have translators of." With that same malicious grin on his face, Giovanni looked down at the man, and crossed his arms expecting a positive answer.  
  
"Oh yes sir," He adjusted his spectacles, as they slid down his nose to the end where his nostrils were. He looked up, having eye contact with the leader of Team Rocket, "I had every man in the department inspect the tablet and to try and figure out what those words had meant, as you can tell, there were several markings on it, carvings of symbols that we do not use modern day. We assume it was a language made into our modern English." He began to ramble on.  
  
"And what did you get? I do not have the time or the patience to hear you marvel of it. There is many unknown things about these lands, secrets that Pokemon have, and I plan to find them. I think that tablet holds a secret, correct?"  
  
"Yes, it does tell of a prophecy. A rather interesting one in fact."  
  
"Plan to tell?"  
  
"Yes. It is a prophecy about the three legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. One has the power to control ice, the other electricity, and the last fire. They can create and manipulate the element. It is these elements, which make up this modern day earth; each piece of matter has some of those elements. You heard of these birds, correct?"  
  
"Of course, hard to find and especially hard to capture. Tried for years, have them on my side and no trainer could oppose."  
  
"Anyway. It is said that the place where they occupy, they are a guardian. They ghuard a stone, the stone is made out of that raw element. The bearer of the stone, meaning the one who has it, could use it to manipulate and create the elements once the guardian has fallen. You must beat them to get the stone, in simple terms. After collecting all three of them, they can be merged to create such a power no one can compete with, and the person who does have this power is granted immortality and endless amounts of power. Can't believe something so magnificent has been under our sleeves for thousand of sleeves, truly remarkable, isn't? The tablet describes of this prophecy, unfortunately it does not say where the birds can be found. We are trying to locate where the birds are. Where ever they may be, is where the jewels are."  
  
Letting out a slight laugh, which echoed throughout the entire room, Giovanni seemed to be pleased with what he had just heard. A image appeared in his head, of being able to conquer the entire world and to do whatever he wishes. After he snapped out of his imagination he looked at the scientist with an intense look on hi face, "So basically who ever has this power can control the world? Seeing that the entire world is made up of these elements?"  
  
"That is so. But defeating the birds if tough, they have the ability of the stone. They can use, create, and manipulate their certain element as well. They're basically gods, except Pokemon."  
  
"A Pokemon is a Pokemon, they shall be found and defeated. Seeing as one of my men had found this on the shore of the Seafoam Islands it is best if we look there first, explore the entire territory, and I bet one of them will be found."  
  
"The Seafoam Island has whirlpools though! Everyone who goes near them gets sucked in and never return back alive."  
  
"Well then, I know of this. I'll get it."  
  
After saying those words, Giovanni walked out of the room and back to his room where he would relax. The room was located in back of the headquarters, and no members may be allowed to enter it unless summoned, if they do they are not known to come out. The room had a circular shape, which was rather peculiar since noting can be placed upon the walls. A dark red carpet had covered the wooden floor, making peoples feet sucked into the fabric, making them slightly comfortable. Several dark brown couches made out fo leather formed a L shape, surrounding a large flat screen television that came down from the ceiling. A bar, made out of an antique wood, was palced on one side of the room, containing many drinks for the leader to enjoy.  
  
Giovanni spent his time comprehending what he had just heard, wondering if he should try and furfull this prophecy, despite him having no leads on it. He leaned his head back on the leather, and finally summoned a man into the room to give an answer to his troubles.  
  
The man wearing the classic Team Rocket uniform entered and immediately walked in front of Giovanni, bowing in front of him, like he was some sort of slave, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Simple. Tell the most elite of trainers to come to my meeting room tomorrow. Tell them I will give them instructions on their net assignment." A smile curled onto his face as he said this.  
  
(Authors Note: so this is the first chapter, sorry had to get the plot going, no chapters in this chapter but some will be mentioned and used in the next, so please keep on reading.. and PLEASE review with what you think, thanks for reading. If you want me to read your fiction just say so in a review.  
  
Review.  
  
Pretty please?) 


	2. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own the story of the fiction. I don't own the characters either, what do I have?! :: Sees a paperclip on the ground. :: . . O.O! :: Picks it up. :: I'M RICH I TELL YOU RICH!  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for the such positive responses. I think the chapter sucked, but you guys liked it so I'm glad. This chapter is much better and the ones to come will be excellent. By the way, I do not care for Pokemon's levels, so there is no need for you to state them. And regarding a certain review, I DO care that is who, but I'll let your character in. NO MORE SIGN UPS. I will shun your review then! If you want a late sign up Email me or drop off a review asking if you can and why I should have you in as a late exception. And this chapter has some characters. So look out for yours, YAY!  
  
Chapter 2: The Assignment  
  
Grinning in satisfaction. Giovanni sat on a chair that resembled a throne, waiting for those he expected. Having a golden frame with majestic carvings of the gods, red cushioning protecting his body from the platinum gold from being damaged, arms rested on the arm rests that stuck out slightly and curved down, head rested against the top red cushion, feet dangled from the end of the chair, fingers impatiently tapped against the arm rest, teeth clenched out of anger, eyes possessed a intense look of seriousness. The room he was in was long and narrow, a red carpet leading to his throne, lanterns lined up against the wall, flames being alit with glass encasing it, dark brown mahogany paneled walls made up this long corridor. Dark brown leather seats stood in front of the throne resembling chair, for the guests that have yet to arrive.  
  
Two French doors swung open, making a creaking noise. as the hinges became old and rusty out of having such a long use, a few shadows emerged which had the shape of humans. There were a couple of them, the elite trainers that Giovanni had called for. As they approached the bench their physical attributes were more visible.  
  
Seven human teenagers approached the leader with an expression of confidence on their face, yet with disgust that they were serving him and not their selves. Determination can be seen in their eyes, along with courage, unlike the other members of the organization they weren't scared of the man. They walked up to Giovanni, who seemed to have lost his anger and frustration when he had eye contact with them.  
  
"You all have been called here for a reason. There is a task that I will set upon you. First though, I need to know your names." (A/N: Long list of 'evil' characters now. Embrace yourself.)  
  
"Name's Sally. Before we continue, how much will we be paid? I don't do a task for a man unless I get something out of it." A sneer crept onto her face. Long strands of stick straight light purple hair fell down to her chest, emerald colored green eyes shined, as she thought about the payroll, a white three quarter (what is that?) tee-shirt showed the physical curves of the feminine frame, black flared pants went from her waist down to her ankles. She placed one of her thin hands on her waist, as she seemed to want an immediate answer. There was no intimidating factor about her physically, seeing that her height is the average woman's, but her sadistic personality makes people running.  
  
"Why don't you shut up and let the man speak? Mind her, she could be a bitch ( Rated PG13 for cursing! ) my name is Neji. Neji, Shikka to be specific." Unlike Sally, Neji had more of an intimidating physical form. Muscles were slightly more obvious, showing she was more concerned about working out, a spike collar encased her neck, and spike braclets surrounded her small wrists, long brown hair brought out the crystal clear green eyes, which had a veil of mystery to them, and her frame towered an inch over Sally's.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open again, but this time with a lot more force. Colliding with the walls, the doors made a crashing noise. The mahogany panel, which seemed perfectly intact, now had an indentation of the door, exposing the lighter more fragile wood. "Oh, am I late? Whoops." Stressing sarcasm on the last word, she began to walk towards the group of people. Glares and looks of disgusts were thrown at the newly arrived woman, who just shot them back, and resisted from trying to curse them out. Crimson strands of hair framed her pale toned face, forest green eyes showed no emotion like she was monotone or not even human, a red tank top worn on her upper torso almost having the same shade as her hair, skin tight black jeans were cut short for the large black boots that encased her feet.  
  
"And who are you?" Raising a brow one of the members asked, while releasing a growl from her barely opened lips so it was barely audible.  
  
"Mallory Aiko, Giovanni asked my dad to bring some Team Magma members to assist him. Well you're staring at one." Mallory responded showing no facial expression upon her face.  
  
"Giovani, please, continue."  
  
"I have summoned all of you because I need for you to go to the Seafoam Islands."  
  
"Seafoam, what's there?" One of the eldest members asked. Despite her age, much experience about going to that area was not one of her up points. Black strands of hair framed her face and bangs, which concealed part of her forehead, went down to her waist, red dyed tips were at the end, blue eyes with the darkest color showed her experience and maturity, compared to the rest of the crowd, her frame towered over the others and showed her advantage was in physical athletics, Wears a long, tight fitting skirt with a split that goes up to her right knee and a black Japanese style silk vest that is also tight fitting patterned with red cherry blossoms. Carries a black metal plated, midnight blue fan with a red dragon on it and wears glossy black low heel dress shoes. Has a double spiral tattoo'd on back of left wrist. (Sorry, I had no idea how to reword that into more detail) "My name is Revla Morgana and I specialize in water Pokemon, I have visited it many times, I do not know what you seek there though."  
  
"There is a place there, concealed by fog and impossible to go to since Whirlpools surround the island. On this island is something that I need. Get to this island and I will tell you what there."  
  
"So you're trying to send us to our watery grave, how nice." Despite her physical attributes there this woman can pack a punch. Having the typical blonde hair, which had orange, pink, and red streaks, and the cascade colored blue eyes all would expect her to be a ditz, around her neck was a choker, a orange tank top resembled the streaks that ere in her hair, dark blue jeans concealed her lower torso, many rings and bracelets were on her hands, making someone feel pain if she ever took a swing at them, despite her short height which is only 5"2. "You must expect me, Katie Sanchez, to be an idiot, right?"  
  
"Well if you were such an elite trainer, seeing as he summoned the best trainers willing to work for him, I'd expect you to take on such a task." The only male of the trainers had said. Despite him being the odd man out, he also had an advantage this way. The woman kept looking at him, liking his physicality and his facial features. Soaring over the others by being about six foot tall, broad shoulders made him noticeable in the crowd. Large muscles were able to be seen through his tight black shirt, grabbing the attention of the woman, also showing how athletic he is, black boots encased his jeans and loose jeans made him seem like a guy not to mess with, a dark blue headband was wrapped around his forehead making his strands of black hair slightly ruffled, ice cold blue eyes shot a glance at Katie, not one showing cruelty though.  
  
"Who asked for you to speak?" Katie growled, clenching her teeth, seeing that he was right.  
  
"Actually.what's your name.?" Interrupting, Giovanni tried to control these trainers again, but obviously they were not ones to listen.  
  
"Ryo Takara."  
  
"Ryo is right. I summoned the best of the best because you guys should be able to have strong enough Pokemon to get across the Whirlpools, and enough intelligence tog et through the thick fog that veils over the isle. It is quite small and hard to miss, I would assume as no one has yet to discover it, se be careful. If you reach this place, give me a call. I'll tell you what to do. You do what I say, you'll get what you want." Throwing a glare over to the greedy Sally. Getting up from his throne like chair he srtood up and began to walk down the narrow path to the door.  
  
"Sounds interesting. Also sounds like this place is concealing something he wants." Revla was the first one to speak, breaking the crisp air and the awkward silence that began once the leader left.  
  
"If we really get whatever we want then I'm in." Sally added in.  
  
"Then we should get going." Neji concluded, as she got up from her seat and began to walk to the door.  
  
(Authors Note: Okay so this wasn't as great as I expected. I'm just going to try and introduce some of the characters so I can get the plot going, I promise you it gets much better than this! I already planned! Involving the characters, if I perceived him or her wrong please tell me and I will fix it. Tell me what's wrong with your character, not a lot of you gave me a lot to work with so I am just taking things out from the air. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hoped I made your character seem nasty, evil, whatever you wanted. Till chapter 3, bye! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW ) 


	3. Foil The Plan

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of these characters but I do own the right to use them and this storyline. You steal you're evil! I am glad that there was such a good response to the chapters so far and that many of the people who signed up are reviewing with what they think so continue to do so and for those who haven't. do so! This is when good people get introduced. and just to note since there is so many people who are "good" that each one of you will have a smaller role ( not microscopic though ) So let me get on to chapter 3. yay!)  
  
Chapter 3: Foil The Plan  
  
The grass rustled as Neji walked through the meadows of grass. Trying to be silent with her steps, it only made her presence more obvious. Those green eyes glanced forward, seeing a building that was located in the middle of nowhere. The owners of the building did want anyone to know the whereabouts of their facilities. Ling strands of her brown locks were blown back due to the harsh wind conditions. The grass made a rustling noise as the wind broke through the meadows. 'Almost there' She thought to herself as she took another step, the cold wind made a chill go down her spine, which was rather frightening.  
  
A loud screech was heard only feet away from Neji. Head turned back to show what was the source of the loud high pitch screech that could break someones ear drums and cause him or her to become deaf, it was a Fearow. Not just one, but two of them, both of their dark eyes set upon the trainer. A growl escaped from her lips and teeth became clenched. Time for battle, she dug her hand into the pocket of her pants and took out a Pokeball.  
  
"So you want to play. I see how that works." An arm extended back which held the little device containing the pokemon, and then was hurled forward releasing the Pokemon into the air. With an illusion that the Pokeball device broke in half, a white blinding light released, which began to take form of a Pokemon. After a few seconds a Manetric was revealed, its power of lightning able to conquer the ones of wind.  
  
"Manetric show them what you got, use a thunderbolt!" She cried out over the harsh tearing winds, which made her voice barely audible. Without a second to object to her orders, the Pokemon only nodded in a response. Both of the bird Pokemon began to fly down over to the Pokemon, their beaks showing with a while light that was beginning to engulf their body. With using its agility, the electric Pokemon jumped back only mere seconds before one of the Fearow dive tackled it. Its frame crashing into the grass, making the dirt around it rise. The other Fearow then stopped in its tracks, only a few inches above the ground not wanting to face the same fate. The one that fell onto the ground began to hover next to its friend once again.  
  
Electric sparks began to surround the small frame of the Manetric. The sparks began to clash together making a cackling like noise, which was used as an intimidation factor. A cry was released, which could be heard for miles, as electricity flowed throughout the entire frame of the Manetric, making it seem like it was just a ball of thunder. Suddenly it was all released towards the two Pokemon, who did not have the ability to escape from the attack. Feeling the power of the electricity in their veins, not able to take all of their power, their bodies fell like bugs onto the ground. "Good job!"  
  
Arm extended out holding the Pokeball as a red light came from it. The red light engulfed the frame of the Pokemon and returned it back to its home. "What does a girl have to do to get somewhere?" Turning around she walked into the building.  
  
The building was dedicated to stop the thriving Team Rocket. Built in seclusion so no one could find out except for the few selected members, Neji consisted of one of them. They try to foil the plans of Team Rocket and other organizations out there to destroy the world people have grown to love, but yet had they been completely successful. They have been able to find out some of the events that will happen, but actually preventing them from fully happening they have yet to do.  
  
Once the female entered the building, another girl emerged from the doorway that led into one of the rooms, "Hey Neji!" Without looking ahead of herself, her foot stepped on an object that fell onto the ground and flipped onto her back, colliding with the floor.  
  
"Usual ditzy Jenn, hello." The girl was a young one, and quite the ditz without ever looking what she is doing and have those "blonde" kind if moments. Brown strands of hair fell down to her shoulders with natural golden blonde highlights; she wore perfectly normal clothes though, a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
Walking into a room, she saw that there was a man at a computer and several people around him just talking and hanging out.  
  
"Oh Neji you're back." The man said once he heard the footsteps of the girl. His head turned away from the computer screen to meet his ice-cold blue eyes with her set of emerald green. Long black hair, with blue streaks, was tied up into a loose ponytail, bangs framed the facial structure of his face, a blue turtleneck which had no sleeves concealed his upper torso, and black jeans on his lower torso, black boots encased his feet, dandling from one of his ears was a earring that resembled a cross.  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Eyes narrowed throwing an evil glare towards him.  
  
"Nope, but did you find anything out?"  
  
"Yes. They assigned a group of trainers a certain assignment."  
  
"Like that isn't an obvious kind of thing? Tell us what it is." A rude tone was in the voice of the female who spoke those words. A russet colored pair of eyes glanced over to the woman who was still standing in the doorway. Being taller than an average female, at 5"9, and having a certain intimidation to her people with her height and yet with her harsh personality, many people found Aliana to be a strong person.  
  
"You don't interrupt me every second then maybe I can explain. The assignment is just go to the Seafoam Islands and find this island covered in mist, fog, and surrounded by whirlpools. No one knows where it is and how to exactly find it. so that's all we know."  
  
"You mean that's all the man is willing to tell you."  
  
"That is what he said to all of us, only he knows what lies there, but it is for us to find out, right?"  
  
"He said that further instructions will be given if we reach the place."  
  
"With that being said we must find the place." Leaning against the corner and with the looks that she is in a deep concentration the woman said this in a cool and calm voice. Waist long black hair, with silver streaks in her bands showed the light creamy texture of her skin, her eyes being so dark it seemed to be black with a blue tint to them, wearing a black attire it made the appearance that she really loved black.  
  
"You can't just go somewhere without having any leads. I think we should check out the place and see what we can dig up on it!" A young perky voice full of ambition broke through. Brown hair with red tints to it which was usually kept down, a unique pair of lavender eyes looked over at the rest of the group which gavse her odd looks for speaking so loudly so quickly, wore a black teeshirt with black/blue colored jeans, a hat was placed on the top of her head which was put backwards, a scar located on her left cheek due to the harshness of one of her pokemon.  
  
"Let's figure out what we can." The man at the computer said, whose gaze fell back onto the computer screen and beginning to search everything there is on the islands.  
  
(Authors Note: There's chapter three! More characters introduced, so be happy whoever you are! Please tell me what you think of the chapter, I know its going a bit slow now, but its just setting the tone and stuff for the rest of the fiction which I promise to be good. And for those characters that were put in this chapter, you must tell me if I perceived them right! So everyone PLEASE REVIEW with what you think, questions, comments, suggestions, whatever. If you want me to read your fiction then just say so in a revie! Thanks for reading.) 


End file.
